


Anger me

by yukitsubute



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Angry Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:26:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5006458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukitsubute/pseuds/yukitsubute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ohno annoys Sho, he gets angry, and sometimes Ohno likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anger me

“You annoy me, Satoshi!” Sho yelled through the apartment. He was angry. Ohno again forgot about their date, and again he apologized only half-heartedly.

“I already told you I am sorry,” Ohno shrugged his shoulders. He sat on the couch, his fishing rod between his legs. He pulled on the fishing line to repair the broken part. Sho had the feeling that he didn’t even listen to him.

Sho stepped closer to Ohno till he was able to reach the other one’s arm. He pulled on it until Ohno looked at him. “Can you pay the attention to me, and not to the fishing rod?”

“What do you want Sho? I already said I am sorry, what else shall I say?” Ohno looked at him, his shoulders shrugging.

Sho breathed out deeply. He had the feeling that he’d going to explode. Before he could think about something he pulled Ohno up and started kissing him fiercely. He had two choices:

First: Slapping Ohno, what he’d never do even though he really wanted.

Second: Sex - the best way to get his anger fading.

Sho could feel Ohno’s hands wrapping around his waist. Sho smiled at that as he started moving his body against Ohno’s. Sho let his hand wander to Ohno’s hips, letting his lips wander down Ohno’s neck, bitting softly into the skin there. Sho knew that there shouldn’t be marks on Ohno’s body, but there was a small part on Ohno’s neck which was always covered with either a shirt or a scarf.

Sho bit there a little harsher till he heard Ohno whining under his rough moves. Sho pushed Ohno backwards till he got stopped by the wall behind them. Sho still held Ohno’s hips tightly and pinned him against the wall with that. He started moving his hips against Ohno’s. The sudden friction let a moan escape from Ohno’s mouth.

Sho grinned evilly. He stepped back, just enough to get his hands between their bodies. He took a hold of Ohno’s belt and opened it smoothly with one hand.

Sho smirked at Ohno. “Why can’t you apologize like everyone else?”

Ohno looked at him. Sho could see the certain glance in Ohno’s eyes which he had when he was about to provoke him. “I did, but it doesn’t count for you!”

Sho pushed him back against the wall, maybe a bit too harsh, but Ohno didn’t seem to care about it. Sho stepped closer and pulled on Ohno’s pants till he had them down on the floor. “Out of it,” Sho grumbled.

Ohno did like he was told to. He stepped out of his clothes, throwing them to the side. “T-shirt off,” Sho demanded.

Like always when he got angry, he just spoke in short sentences. He could feel the anger in his chest, spreading through his whole body.

Ohno obeyed. He undressed himself till he was only in his underwear, which followed the rest of his clothes.

“Turn round,” Sho’s voice was hoarse. He pinned Ohno against the wall again, his leg pushed Ohno’s legs further apart. “Lick on it.” Sho held his fingers to Ohno’s face and waited till Ohno started sucking on them.

“Good, you know you need to wet them well enough to bear it. I don’t have lube here, and I am not going to take it for you today. You annoyed me too much,” Sho whispered into Ohno’s ear. He could see some small goose bumps appear on Ohno’s skin. “Are you excited?” Sho asked.

He let his other hand wandering around Ohno to take hold of his half hard cock. He stroked him lazily till he pulled his fingers out of Ohno’s mouth. He let them wander down Ohno’s back till he reached his butt.

Sho let his finger circling around Ohno’s hole until he heard him moaning desperately. “What do you want, Satoshi?”

“You know what I want,” Ohno pressed.

“Do I?” Sho teased him. “But I couldn’t hear you apologizing to me.”

Ohno grunted. Sho could see he had his eyes closed. Sho let his hand wander down Ohno’s butt until he pinched into the soft flesh. A small red mark appeared. Sho smiled. He raised his hand and let it fall down on Ohno’s butt. Ohno moaned at the sudden smack. “You didn’t excuse yourself for you behaviour.”

Ohno looked back at him, a small smile curling around his lips. “I don’t know what you are talking about,” Ohno replied.

Sho smacked Ohno’s other butt cheek till a red pattern appeared there. “Apologize,” Sho whispered into the other one’s ear. He bit into Ohno’s earlobe softly and started kissing down Ohno’s neck. “Now,” he added.

“I didn’t do anything wrong,” Ohno said again.

Sho scratched down Ohno’s back roughly, but still that he didn’t hurt him for real. “What?”

Ohno bit on his lips to supress his moans. “I don’t have to say anything.”

Sho stepped back. He looked at Ohno, who stood there, against the wall, naked, his legs spread. “You don’t have to say anything?”

“Nope,” Ohno said, grinning.

Sho was immediately back behind Ohno, rubbing his crotch against the other’s butt. “I hate it when you don’t see that you did something wrong,” Sho said, his hands grasping Ohno’s butt. He kneaded Ohno’s cheeks, before he smacked them again. Soft noises escaped Ohno’s mouth.

“Look, now my fingers are dry again.” Sho held his hand right in front of Ohno’s face, who started licking them again. “Enough,” Sho said.

He let his hand wandering between Ohno’s cheeks and started circling his fingers for a second time around Ohno’s entrance. But this time he didn’t pull away again. He let his first finger gliding into Ohno. He waited some moments till he saw Ohno had adjusted to the intrusion. Then he started moving the digit.

“Do you want to say something?” Sho asked. When Ohno shook his head, Sho moved his finger faster and added a second one, moving it without mercy. Ohno moaned at the sudden rough treatment, but he soon rocked back against Sho, who added a third finger to stretch the other properly.

“And now?” Sho removed his fingers and turned Ohno that he was facing Sho.

“No, nothing to say,” Ohno grinned.

“Get down, and prepare me. And there’ll be no lube, so better to do it properly,” Sho ordered.

Ohno did like he was told. He knelt in front of Sho and unbuckled the other one’s pants. He pulled it down together with the other’s underwear. Sho breathed in when the cold air touched his cock. He was already hard and he got more aroused when he thought of Ohno’s mouth around him.

Ohno looked up at him before he started stroking him with swift moves. Ohno licked over the tip teasingly, earning a grunt from Sho. “Go on with it.”

Ohno grinned. He licked his lips before he started taking Sho in for real. Sho moaned when he felt his erection entering the warm heat. He felt Ohno’s tongue licking down his dick, the tip touching Ohno’s throat when he started thrusting into Ohno’s mouth.

“Stop,” Sho pulled his hands out of Ohno’s hair. “Stand up, and against the wall, legs spread.”

He waited till Ohno was done. He stepped closer and rubbed his erection against Ohno’s butt. “Is there anything you want to say?”

“No,” Ohno panted.

Sho bit softly into Ohno’s neck. “Okay,” he replied. Sho had his hands on Ohno’s hips when he started thrusting into him. He didn’t wait till Ohno adjusted this time. He knew Ohno liked it being handled a little rougher.

Sho let his hands scratching down Ohno’s hips. Ohno rocked back against him, driving him almost crazy with that. Sho sped up and his thrust got more demanding. “Any-thing y-ou wa-nt to sa-y,” he panted.

“N-o,” Ohno pressed out.

Sho turned Ohno round to look into his face. He raised the other one’s leg and started thrusting into him again. He loved it how dark Ohno’s eyes got when he was almost at his climax. “Look at me,” Sho demanded.

Ohno stared at him. Sho let his lips wandering down Ohno’s cheek till he reached Ohno’s lips. He bit into the lower lip before he started kissing Ohno.

His cock felt hot when Ohno tightened around him. Sho broke the kiss. “I am close,” he said letting his hand wander down Ohno’s chest. He drove small circles around Ohno’s belly before he took hold of Ohno’s cock and started stroking him. Sho knew that Ohno was close as well.

“Come,” Sho ordered. He thrusted into Ohno a few more times, hitting that certain spot in Ohno again and again.

Ohno cried out when he came over Sho’s hand. Ohno let his head fall on Sho’s shoulder. Sho tried holding the other that he was able to thrust into him some more times before he climaxed. The heat rushed through Sho’s body. He had his eyes closed, panting. He rode out his orgasm before he pulled out and knelt down on the floor next to Ohno.

For some moments both just sat there, breathing heavily.

“You know, when you always fuck me like that when we fight, I am going to search for reasons to fight,” Ohno said after a while.

“Idiot.” Sho smacked Ohno’s head playfully, laughing at that.

“But I am sorry,” Ohno added, and Sho wasn’t sure if he really meant it, because the grin in his face was a little bit too evil.


End file.
